christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Gospels
s]] Gospels are a genre of Early Christian literature claiming to recount the life of Jesus, to preserve his teachings, or to reveal aspects of God's nature. The Development of the New Testament canon has left four canonical Gospels which are accepted as the only authentic ones by the great majority of Christians, but many others exist, or used to exist, and are called Apocryphal. Some of these have left considerable traces on Christian traditions, including iconography. List of Gospels Completely preserved Gospels # Gospel of Mark (canonical) # Gospel of Matthew (canonical) # Gospel of Luke (canonical) # Gospel of John (canonical) # Gospel of Thomas # Gospel of Truth # Gospel of Nicodemus (also known as the "Acts of Pilate") # Gospel of Barnabas # Gospel of Gamaliel # Holy Book of the Great Invisible Spirit Infancy Gospels # Gospel of the Nativity of Mary # Gospel of Pseudo-Matthew # Infancy Gospel of Thomas # Infancy Gospel of James # Arabic Infancy Gospel # Syriac Gospel of the Boyhood of our Lord Jesus , among which the Gospel of Thomas & the Gospel of Truth were rediscovered]] Partially preserved Gospels # Gospel of Judas # Gospel of Peter # Gospel of Mary # Gospel of Philip Fragmentary preserved Gospels # Dialogue of the Saviour # Papyrus Egerton 2 # Gospel of Eve # Fayyum Fragment # Gospel of Mani # Oxyrhynchus Gospels # Gospel of the Saviour (also known as the Unknown Berlin gospel) # Gospel of the Twelve Reconstructed Gospels # Gospel of the Ebionites # Gospel of the Egyptians # Gospel of the Hebrews # Secret Gospel of Mark # Gospel of Matthias # Gospel of the Nazoraeans # Gospel of Q (also known as the "Q document") # Signs Gospel # Cross Gospel Lost Gospels # Gospel of Bartholomew # Gospel of the Seventy # Gospel of the Four Heavenly Realms # Gospel of Perfection # Gospel of Marcion # Gospel of Basilides # Gospel of Andrew # Gospel of Apelles # Gospel of Cerinthus # Gospel of Bardesanes # Gospel of the Encratites # Gospel of the Gnostics # Gospel of Hesychius # Gospel of Lucius # Gospel of Longinus # Gospel of Manes # Gospel of Merinthus # Gospel of Scythianus # Gospel of Simonides # Gospel of Tatian # Gospel of Thaddaeus # Gospel of Valentinus # The Clementine Gospel Modern Gospels # Aquarian Gospel (1908) # Crucifixion of Jesus, by an Eyewitness (1919) # Essene Gospel of Peace (1937; 1974) # The Fifth Gospel (1908, Steiner) # The Fifth Gospel (1956, Naber) # Gospel According to Seneca (1996) # Gospel of Ares (1974) # Gospel of Barnabas (16th century; not the apocryphal Epistle) # Gospel of Jacob (1952; aka The Adolescence of Jesus) # Gospel of Jacob (1982; aka The Message of Jacob) # Gospel of Jesus According to Gabriele Wittek (1977) # Gospel of Josephus (1927) # Gospel of Judas Iscariot (1975; not the apocryphal Gospel of Judas) # Gospel of Satan (1996) # Gospel of the Childhood of Our Lord Jesus Christ According to St. Peter (1904) # Gospel of the Perfect Life (1881; aka Gospel of the Holy Twelve; not the lost Gospel of the Twelve) # Life and Morals of Jesus (1820) # Jehoshua the Nazir (1965) # Jesus Amidst His Own (late 1700s) # The Mystical Life of Jesus (1929) # Secret Gospel of Mark (1973) # The Unknown Life of Jesus Christ (1894) # Ur-Gospel of the Essenes (1867) See also * Gospel harmony * Diatessaron * Acts of the Apostles (genre) * Agrapha * Apocalyptic literature * Epistles * Gnosticism * Development of the New Testament canon * List of New Testament papyri * New Testament apocrypha * Pseudepigraphy * Textual criticism * Toledoth Yeshu - medieval Jewish version of the story of Jesus from an anti-Christian perspective. References * New Testament Apocrypha, by Wilhelm Schneemelcher, R. M. Wilson. * New Testament Apocrypha: Gospels and Related Writings, by Wilhelm Schneemelcher, R. M. Wilson. * History of the Christian Religion to the Year Two Hundred, by Charles B. Waite. Category:New Testament apocrypha Category:Lists